


Draco Malfoys Dying Wish

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Surprise Kissing, how it should have happend, the little Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a complete Drama Queen and little shit, he insists he is going to die and insists on one last wish.





	Draco Malfoys Dying Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Taking part during Hagrid's first care of magical creatures’ lesson, Harry Potter is introduced to Buckbeak the hippogriff and reluctantly gets to ride on his back as it takes flight around the grounds of Hogwarts.
> 
> Opening paragraph directly from POA written by the one and only J.K Rowling

# Talons and Consent

“Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.  
‘This is very easy,’ Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. ‘I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it ... I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?’ he said to the Hippogriff. ‘Are you, you ugly great brute?’  
It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.  
‘I’m dying!’ Malfoy yelled, as the class panicked. ‘I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!’  
‘Yer not dyin’!’ said Hagrid, who had gone very white.  
‘Someone help me.  Gotta get him outta here…’

 

‘Potter…’  Malfoy calls out weakly as he flings his uninjured arm in his direction and grabs hold of the hem of his trousers tightly.  ‘Come closer.’

‘Do I have too?’  Malfoy just tugs hard making Harry stumble and land painfully on his knee with a wince, right next to the blond prat.  ‘Ah Harry, I knew I could rely on yer.’  Hagrid sounds so pleased, having not witnessed the interaction just moments before due to his distress, that Harry does not have the heart to put his friend right.

‘You are going to have to carry me Potter.’  Malfoy says matter of factly as he looks proud of himself, Harry just scowls.  
‘Like hell I am.’  Harry scowls even harder and looks to Ron and Hermione in panic to get him out of this ridiculous situation only to find Ron wide-eyed and shocked and obviously no use and Hermione deliberately not meeting his eye by pretending to examine her nails.

‘Come on Harry, keep up.’  Hagrid calls out as he starts toward the castle; Malfoy smirks up at him and lets out a whimper of pain as Harry deliberately jostles him as he deliberately roughly pulls him up of the ground. ‘Careful Potter.’  
‘Bite me Malfoy.’  
‘Maybe later, if you’re lucky.’  Glancing at the boy that he is roughly dragging along to the castle at the weird response, Harry is shocked to see he is looking clammy and paler than normal and tears fall silently down his pale cheeks as he rests his head on Harrys shoulder despite Harry pulling him by his uninjured arm, he starts to feel guilty.  Malfoy must be in a lot of pain by the looks of him and apart from tugging at his hem making him fall, he has been behaving… so far… kind of good as much as he possibly can anyway since he is still himself, the prat.

Harry sighs, stops and proceeds to carry him bridal style back up to the school.  Swinging him into his arms, with another wince of pain from Malfoy as his head falls into the crook of his neck, and a grunt from himself from the effort required.  Doing this so clearly not far enough away from the rest of the care of magical creatures’ class, because as he does so he clearly hears wolf whistles and whoops coming from them all.  
‘My father will hear about this Potter.’  Malfoy mutters quietly, Harry rolls his eyes as the blond drapes his uninjured arm around his shoulders and buries his face even further into the crook his neck, breathing a shallow tattoo on his exposed skin as Harry struggles to catch up to Hagrid.

By the time Harry reaches the infirmary he is tired and ready to collapse.  However Malfoy seems to have fallen asleep and his breath is coming out ragged.

‘Put him down over there dear.’  Madam Pomfrey points to a bed which has been turned down and has potion vials on the bedside dresser already since Hagrid has clearly got there first and gave the matron the heads up.  Though where he is now Harry does not know but hopes that his friend is okay and that he will not be too hard on himself for what has happened, it wasn’t his fault after all.  He had warned them all that Buckbeak is proud and easily offended after all.

‘Oh dear that is a deep cut, he might need to stay here for the rest of the day…’ she clucks as she starts to fuss over her patient before Harry has even stepped away from the bed.

‘He’ll be alright won’t he, my poor Dracy poo.’  A dark-haired girl with pug-like nose demands as she runs into the infirmary to join them.  Straightening himself up Harry finally pulls away from Draco Malfoy and tries to step away only to find that the git has a tight grip of his robes.  ‘Nope, need you.’  He mutters.

‘Miss Parkinson please make your way to your next class, Mr Malfoy will be fine.  Now young man if you will.’  Madam Pomfrey passes an open potion vial from the collection on the bedside, Harry recognises this one for pain, which Malfoy downs in one making him sigh in relief and look a lot less sickly looking, the next Harry frowns at.  ‘Blood replenishment, Mr Potter, he has lost a lot of it.’  She tells him at his questioning look.  Again Malfoy takes it without fuss.  
The third he makes no move to take from Madam Pomfrey.  ‘Mr Malfoy.’  
‘I will take it I promise.’  Harry barely even has to glance at the potion to recognise that one, dreamless sleep is not one that is easily forgettable having experienced it more times than he cares to admit.  ‘I just need a minute.’

Pulling Harry closer with his fist full of fabric, that was previously keeping him from escaping.  ‘Grant a dying mans last wish?’  
‘You’re not dying Malfoy.’  Harry glares at him, what is he playing at now?  
‘Just because you’re imperious to death Potter doesn’t mean that others aren’t.’  Parkinson snaps clearly not going anywhere but equably clearly staying out of the matrons’ way at the same time.  Harry rolls his eyes.

‘Kiss me.’  Harry stares at Malfoy at his husky request, clearly he has heard him wrong.  
‘I don’t want to die having never been kissed.’  Grey eyes look at him beseechingly.  
‘I’ll kiss you Draky baby.’  Parkinson rushes forward.  
‘You will do no such thing.  Miss Parkinson should you be someplace else?’  Severus Snape strides in closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  Both sporting bruises, clearly they have been fighting.  They sit on a bed far apart as possible from each other proceeding to ignore the other as Snape stands sentinel, looking disapproving at the both of them as he holds both of their wands as well as his own.

‘Harry?’  Draco Malfoy speaking his first name for the first time ever, gives Harry a start and distracts him from their audience.  Looking into the face of the boy who had tormented him from the very moment he had refused to shake his hand on the first day of school.  ‘You don’t want to take that chance do you?  What if I am dying and you have refused my last wish?  Do you want that on your conscience?’  He licks his lips as a pretty flush washes over his cheekbones, Harry can feel him start to shake lightly with nerves as he looks at Harry through his eyelashes.  
‘Harry mate, whatever he’s asked you remember he’s Malfoy…’  
‘Ronald, stay out of it…’  
‘Hermione…’  
‘That’s enough.’  Severus Snape snaps yet Harry does not hear any of it.

Malfoy slowly unclenches his hold on Harrys robes as if afraid that he is going to run off as soon as he lets go.  Harry helps him sit up and sits down on the mattress next to him licking his own lips in nervous anticipation as Malfoy watches.  ‘Are you…’  
‘I’m sure.’

Lips meet tentatively sending a bolt of electricity over Harry making him gasp drowning the sounds of all the other gasps in the room.  As Malfoy carefully, with trepidation places tentative fingers against Harrys jaw, his eye lids flicker and close.  
Pressing his lips harder against Malfoys he hears and feels the vibration of Malfoys happy moan.  Who knew kissing is so completely brilliant?  Flicking his tongue out Harry takes a taste of Malfoys lips and groans at the taste as he slides a knee on the bed trying to get as close as possible.  
Draco opens his mouth and Harry is quick to insert his tongue and take possession of said mouth.

‘Where is he?  Where is my son?  I know exactly what has happened and I hope everyone here understands that there will be consequences and that… that beast that hurt my son will be put down for what it has done.  You have my word on that.’  
‘No it will not father.’  Draco says pulling away from the kiss looking regretful with kiss swollen lips at the interruption.  ‘I insulted Buckbeak deliberately knowing that Hagrid could handle it, because I wanted… I wanted Harrys attention.’  Draco blushes, a faint stripe of red across his cheek bones.  As he reaches for Harrys hand with a guilty look on his face as he looks to him as if for forgiveness, Harry instinctively entwines his fingers with his.

‘Draco, I do believe that you fail to understand that you could have been killed and for that somebody must pay...’  
‘Then punish me.’  He says his eyes snapping back to the elder Malfoy.  ‘It was my fault after all.’  Harry watches his Adams apple bob as he squares his shoulders in defiance.   
‘That will have to wait.’  Harry says gently but firmly as he takes the dreamless sleep vial from Madam Pomfrey.  ‘First you need to take this, you promised.’  Grey eyes lock with his.  
‘Potter…’  His voice is weary and seemingly afraid.  
‘Draco.’  He leans forward and leaving a chase kiss on the corner of his lips he sees the tension leave the other boy.  He watches as he takes the potion and slowly lets it take effect.  Only then does he really look at the wounded arm.

The wound clearly under stasis is deep and Draco has clearly bled out a lot.  Leaving the wounded arm on top of the sheet Harry proceeds to tuck Draco in.  Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear he finally looks up to see the gob smacked faces of not only his two best friends, but that of his potion professor, Pansy Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy.  
‘Oh, erm, hi.’

‘Hurt my son Potter, and you will wish that the Dark Lord finished you off as an infant.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
